My Best Friend's Boobies
by Ginevraahhhh
Summary: The story of a new kind of best friends, and how they changed one another for the better. a womaniser, and an almost feminist, an unlikely love story? Not really.
1. James' fun day

**The story of a new kind of best friends, and how they changed one another for the better. a womaniser, and an almost feminist, an unlikely love story? Not really. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I just love it very much and love to play pretend.**

**Once again dedicated to my lovely Lydia, oooh this kid makes me giggle, (hey Lydia try to spot me in the fic!). Also to the fabulous miss Alex Kurtz for being a genuine legend and all round good friend, even from the other side of the Atlantic.**

Ahh Thursday, I thought to myself as I rolled out of bed, the sun was shining, I was 16 years old and the son of the most famous wizard and witch of the age, and I have Quidditch practice today. Could life get any better?

As I was purposely messing up my hair in front of my mirror, I mentally planned my day; "Katie in double Herbology this morning." I thought and an image of Katie Delany flew into my head: Muggleborn, Ravenclaw, blonde and legs that went up to her armpits. She was also desperate for my attention, perfect.

"Marie in transfiguration third." Marie Davies, a curvy brunette little Gryffindor who was a sucker for badboys, quite literally sometimes. Easy.

"Finally we have Georgina Leapvaughn in double history of magic last."

She had a sexy black bob and huge boobies and loved a little touchy feely under the table during a boring lesson.

I brushed my teeth, pulled on my uniform and checked my self out in the mirror again, messy black hair like my father, chocolate brown eyes like my mother, shirt always tucked in and sleeves rolled up to show off a toned stomach and not to muscley arms.

I made my way through the common room and through the crowd of people staring at me, till I reached the portrait hole and the person who waited for me there.

"Come on Potter you prick, stop strutting, I'm fucking hungry!" my best friend Isolde greeted me in her usual style and I ruffled her fake neon red hair.

"Good morning, my sweet Isolde! And how are we today?"

"Don't fucking call me that." Izzy smiled and punched my shoulder, which she only just reached. We ate breakfast in the great hall the same way we had since our first year, talking in our own little world as if no one else was there.

"No way Potter!" Izzy began. "Accio love is not the weird sisters' best song, it is defiantly final breath!" she said enthusiastically.

"I'll show my arse if it is!" I replied and Izzy laughed.

"You'd do that anyway."

"Fair point Wykendell." I told her and laughed myself. "

Isolde Wykendell had been my best friend since 1st year; she was a metamorphagus, and a half blood, two things I was rather familiar with. She had shoulder length fake red hair, brown eyes like mine and all the qualities you could need in a best friend. Izzy was sweet when she needed to be, sharp as a tack when it came to humour and had lots of strange quirks like a love of burlesque dancing and being terribly afraid of things touching her neck, but most of all she was trustworthy, loyal courageous and generous.

"Why are you looking at me like that James you fucking weirdo?" Ha-ha did I mention she loved to swear more than my uncle Ron on the firewhiskey?

"No reason Iz, I just fucking love you mate." I smiled.

"Now you're talking my language arse face." She laughed and messed my hair for me. "But that was feminine, even for you." I slung my arm around her shoulders and we walked to Herbology.

The day went by swimmingly, Herbology was a dream I flirted at my best (me and Izzy high fived on it later.), I got a blow job. I was on fire in Transfiguration and got a serious snogging session in a cupboard somewhere, and felt up a girl in history of magic. It had been a great day.

And when I got back to the common room I was rather tired.

"Big P." Izzy greeted me as I sat down in my favourite squishy chair by the fire.

"Mate, hows it hanging?" I said our traditional greeting.

"Like a blue whale," she continued and smiled. She crossed her legs in her chair. "So how was today stuuud?" she emphasised the last word into a girly voice she rarely used.

I recounted to her the days events and she laughed and "nice one,"ed

In all the right places.

"James Sirius Potter, you are a disgrace to boy kind." My rather feminist cousin Dominique spat at me.

"Hello dom." I laughed.

She walked off and made a peace sign at Izzy which she respectfully returned. Ahhh women.

"Anyways, I'm off to bed." I told Izzy, I bent down and kissed her on the cheek at the same time she kissed mine. We were a different kind of best friends the kind who could share a bed and not care, the kind who would have their arms around each other and not think anything of it. We were close beyond belief.

"Night dick face." She said. I walked up the stairs to the boy's dorm, and for some reason I held my hand the spot where she had kissed my cheek, it still felt tingly as I dropped off to sleep.

"Night dick face." I said. And as James walked away I held the spot on my cheek where he had kissed me.


	2. Izzy's Christmas

Disclaimer: I wish it was mine, but I couldn't have done it nearly as well.

"Not so silent night, really unholy night, James is happy when she's tight. He's no virgin, likely he has a child, unholy James Potter so not tender or mild, sleeps with everything he sees, sleeps with everything he sees." I sang as I flounced into the 6th year boys dorm. It was Christmas morning and James was curled up in his bed with his messy black hair all around his face and a little bit of stubble on his pale cheeks.  
Just as I was getting all hot and bothered he smiled and opened his eyes.

"You know you're going to get a bollocking if you get caught in here don't you?" he said sleepily.

"You know me, I like to live dangerously." I joked and sat on the end of his four poster. I handed James his present and he sat up quickly and looking like an excited puppy. He saw it was book shaped and his face fell.

"I promise it's not a book." I reassured him, and he smiled once more, my stomach did a little unexpected back flip which I ignored.

"Oh wow." He sighed as he flicked through the pages of the scrap book I had made for him; the pictures saw us go through all our years together. Through the bad hair cuts and Quidditch try-outs, pictures from the summers and holidays we had spent together, shots of me with his family and him with mine. I had put in notes we had passed in class and our little doodles, our owl results and sweet wrappers. In a nutshell (or a book) it was everything we shared.

"It's amazing." James sounded genuinely touched as he flipped through the pages of the huge leather bound book. He stood up and hugged me tight, I stood on the tips of my toes and__inhaled his scent.__

"You are the most amazing best friend in the whole world." He told me honestly.  
I felt like I'd been stabbed when he said the word 'Friend' I flinched away. Christ knows why.  
James turned around and pulled a huge parcel from under his bed and handed it to me with his cheeky grin spread across his face.

"You are going to love this mate!" He told me as I tore of the paper.

"FUCK BOLLOCKS ARESEHOLES! You little bastard! I don't believe it!" I screamed as I jumped on my best friend of 6 years, and pushed him back on his bed, but quickly jumped up when I realised the position we had been in. _**  
**_I ran to his mirror and pulled on the leopard print coat from__inside the parcel, I put it on carefully over my pyjamas. It was stunning, and exactly what I had wanted, poor James, it must have cost him weeks of me drooling over it and a fortune. He had come to stand behind me and I could see him in the mirror.

"So you like it then?" he asked laughing and running a hand through his unruly hair.  
I started to jump up and down and squeal.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He pretty much plucked me out of the air and I hugged him tighter than he had hugged me, I stupidly allowed myself to be comfortable in his arms.

"James! Izzy!" the Potters and Weasleys greeted us as we stepped out of the large fireplace and into the Burrow, we each received Christmas hugs and kisses, and presents, James got a new Firebolt (lucky bastard.) and we each got a classic Weasley jumper, it was navy blue with a white 'I' on it, and James had a red one with gold 'J' on the front. We laughed and posed for pictures wearing them.  
Later I was sat talking to the women when the men went to play Quidditch in the snow ("Its cold out there and we have sense.").  
As is it was Christmas, a fair amount of alcohol had been consumed, so everyone was in a very happy and truthful mood.

"I must say, zis 'as been ze best chreezmaz yet." Fleur cooed from her spot on Hermione's knee in an arm chair.

"Defiantly," agreed Audrey, who proceeded to hiccup. Mrs Weasley summoned more drinks for the women and they all started their own little conversations. Ginny, James' mum, turned on the couch to face me, she  
leant on her hand on the back of the old couch and began to play with her long red hair.

"Hello sweetheart." She smiled at me and I felt genuine love for her. "Are you having fun?" she reached with her free hand to stroke my face.

"You know I love it here," I told her honestly, she smiled sweetly, her eyes were a little unfocused, but I had known Ginny Potter for six years, and if anyone could hold their drink, she could.

"And we love having you sweetheart. I know it's hard not being with your family at Christmas." I nodded. I did kind of miss my parents, but I had opted to stay in England rather than go to see Gran in Spain. What is it with old Muggles and Spain? "I want to tell you something. Something very important," she suddenly didn't look as tipsy anymore, but she continued smiling and stroking my cheek. "When I was your age I realised I was in love. 16 is young I know, but when its right you just know, like everything you thought made your life perfect is dulled in comparison to that person, and you know you would give your life for them."

"Ginny, I don't see what this has to do with me. Why would you tell me this stuff?" she smiled knowingly

"Well, darling, this has a lot to do with you. I know my son, since the moment he was put in my arms I have been able to read him like an open book. And I know, that somewhere underneath the shagging around-" Ginny was cut off as I recoiled in horror for James that his mother knew this. "Oh Izzy don't worry I know. Anyway, beneath all of that, he knows, and I know, that you are the girl he loves from the bottom of his heart. And trust me, he has known for a while." I didn't realise I had started crying until Ginny pulled me to her and cuddled me.

"You really think that?" I asked her, wiping the tears from my face.

"I really do. And you love him too don't you?"

"I don't know. He's my best friend." I stood up and looked back at Ginny. "I need some air."

I walked outside and sat on the grass just away from the backdoor, I heard footsteps  
behind me and someone plonk down next to me.

"My Dad just said the weirdest thing to me….." 


	3. Oh Dear

**Disclaimer: you know the drill.**

**For any girl who can identify with Izzy. **

"Oh yeah, what did he say?" Izzy asked me, she had a hard blazing look on her face, the kind of look my Dad always went on about, I never understood what he meant.

"He launched into this whole story about how the one you love is the one who's always by your side or something. And you don't know until its taken away from you." Izzy didn't say one word.

"Merlin, he must be pissed!" I added laughing.

"Fucking hammered." Izzy agreed.

Later I was all tucked up in my bed about to dream about naked ladies, when I felt my duvet being pulled slowly away form me.

"Isolde Wykendell if you don't give back the duvet portion you just stole I will decorate the Gryffindor common room with your knickers." I told her.

"Shit, I thought you were asleep." She said grumpily and passed back the duvet portion.

I turned over to look tell her off, but she had her eyes closed and a little frown on her face so I assumed she was asleep.

"Pervert." She mumbled, a little smile now playing on her lips.

"What?" I protested, and Izzy opened her eyes.

"Do you always watch girls while they sleep?"

"I see no girl here." I joked and she kicked me under the covers.

"No I don't, just you," I said seriously. I wanted to be serious with her, the thought made my stomach swoop; the feeling was alien to me.

I moved so my face was just inches above hers, she looked up at me with barely any expression in her face, my stomach swooped again, as if cheering me on. I leaned in slowly and touched her lips lightly with mine; I felt her respond and pulled Izzy closer to me. The kiss deepened and I felt one of her hands in my hair and the other one holding mine between us, with my free hand I grabbed her leg and pulled it up so it was round my waist. Then she pulled away.

"Shit James!" she shout whispered and jumped out of my bed. "What the fuck was that?"

"I kissed you, and you kissed me back Izz." I told her and she ran a shaky hand through her red hair.

She pulled her new coat on over her pyjamas and put her wand behind her ear.

"I'm your best friend. You can't just kiss me like all the other girls who you have at your beck and call." Oh shit, had I just ruined my relationship with my best friend?

"I have to go." She choked, and picked up her bag.

"Izzy I'm so sorry. I know you aren't those girls, please don't go." I babbled and begged her.

"Tell your mum and dad that I had to hand in an essay or something. I just can't deal with this." She said with no emotion as she left my room.

I put my head in my hands and sat back down on my bed, praying and wishing we would get through this. An hour had passed and I decided I should try to sleep, but that didn't work so I picked up the scrapbook from Izz, and began to flip the pages, studying every photo twice over,.

"Oh Merlin, please don't say I've ruined this."


	4. scheming, teasing and i love you

Disclaimer: all Jk's accept Izzy and the plot.  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a lot of things going on.  
I really hope you enjoy the last chapter. If this ever happened to me, this is how I would want it, sort of. xx

The door opened, James walked towards me and placed a large hand on each of my hips, making me shiver delicately. He smiled as he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against mine, then my eyes closed as he placed little sweet butterfly kisses along my jaw line and my neck, I bit my lip. I hated having my neck touched but apparently kissed was a whole different matter. Every so often he would stop and reach back up to kiss my lips lightly, it was pure bliss. I could feel him here grounded in this spot with me, his hands on my hips and mine on his shoulders, I could smell him, he was broom sticks and safety, and I could definitely __taste him, he tasted hot and sweet. Total oblivion and total awareness at the same time. He looked at me and opened his mouth as if to say something…..  
"SHIT!" Magical bed my arse! It had broken again, (A/N this whole first bit is based on my actual dream and how I was rudely awoken.)

"Reparo, you little shit." I said as I flicked my wand at the offender. To say the least I was mighty pissed off that I had been woken from that particular dream.  
I looked at the clock on my bedside, 6AM, oh Merlin. I tiptoed quietly into the tiny bathroom I shared with the other girls in my dorm and began pulling my wand through sections of my hair, trying to straighten it slightly. As I ruffled my hair to add volume  
I pondered my dream.  
I had certainly enjoyed it,  
I wasn't repulsed by the idea of it.  
I need a test, I thought as I applied make up. A test to find out if he thinks of me that way, then I had a brain wave and ran to the draw under my evil bed, and pulled out a Christmas present I had received from Gabriella, one of my best friends and in Ravenclaw, she too had a thing for all things burlesque, something she apparently reflected in her gift buying._**  
**_I retrieved the tiny box from my draw and pulled off all the flimsy wrapping, I hastily opened the box and laughed at the note inside that I didn't understand until now.

_You'll thank me one day c__héri__,  
Gabriella. Xx  
_

I pulled out a pair of stockings, the sexy 1940's king with the seam up the back, and a cute thin black head band, with a peacock feather that was bent with the shape of the band. I laughed to myself, and pulled the stockings over my bare legs.  
I studied my reflection in the mirror; the girls who shared my dorm bustled around me as they got ready for their day,  
"Wow Izzy, you look good today." The resident lesbian Charlie told me as she walked by, I did feel different, I felt sexy, and more feminine.  
My red hair was straight, with my peacock feather curved around it, my had tucked my shirt into my skirt and pulled it up a bit higher, my stockings made my legs look slender and less shit, and my flat ballet pumps brought a little bit of me to the ensemble. I smiled at myself.  
That day I breezed through my lessons in a trance like state, I mostly sat and argued internally so the lessons seemed to fly by.  
Why would he kiss me if he feels nothing for me?  
He does that to everyone.  
To me though?  
Maybe.  
But I kissed him back.  
You did.  
It was good  
Very good.  
He makes me feel safe.  
He's your best friend.  
I know.  
You love him.  
Do I?  
Yes.  
Oh Shit.  
And I'm all dressed like this! Am I making a fool out of myself?  
A little, no more than usual.  
Should I tell him?  
Yes.  
When my lessons were over I retreated to the common room and pulled my homework onto my knee.  
"Izz-" James started to say, but he did a double take at my appearance, he hadn't seen me all day and this must have come as quite the shock to him.  
"You look good Izz." He smiled and sat in the chair opposite mine.  
"Thanks. I fancied a change I guess." I carried on with my potions essay in silence for a few minutes. I could feel James watching me the whole time, so I decided to push my luck and his limit. I lifted my essay momentarily and crossed my leg smoothly; I must have flashed the top of my stocking because I heard James inhale sharply. I smiled inwardly.

"So what's the essay on?" James asked me trying to be normal.

"Love potions." SHIT! Why did my essay have to be on that particular subject and why didn't I lie!  
"Oh, right."  
So now I knew he liked me like that, and I swear I was going to tell him how I felt but I just had to mess with him.  
"Oh fiddlesticks." I said and he immediately looked up from his book at my lack of swearing, I stood up and bent over to retrieve the quill I had just thrown on the floor.  
"Izzy! What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" He jumped up in shock.  
"What?" I snapped back up and spun round to face him.  
"Why are you bending like that in that short skirt?"  
"Why do you not like it?"  
"No, err yes… Err I don't know!" he ran his hand through his messy black hair like he did when he was nervous.  
"James-" I started but he cut me off.  
"You never dress like this! You shouldn't, it makes you look cheap!"  
"Excuse me? So I'm cheap am I? I look just like one of the whores you pick up and I look cheap? What a fabulous reflection on you."  
"I didn't mean that, I meant you don't dress like them! You don't need to!" He ran his hand to his hair again but this time I noticed he was shaking.  
"Why are you shaking?" I asked him seriously.  
"Because…. because.."  
I stepped towards him.  
"James, what's wrong?"  
"I love you! Ok?" I shouted angrily and I jumped back.  
"What?"  
"I said I love you." he sat down and pulled his legs up to his chin. "And I'm terrified because I've never felt like this and I don't want to ruin our friendship." He did look genuinely terrified.  
I sat down next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.  
"I love you too." I said simply.  
He leaned his head on mine.

Later that night I snuck into James' dorm when everyone was asleep, and slipped into bed next to him. Instead of moving up like he had done for years, he pulled me closer and put an arm over my mid riff.  
"I'm sorry I called you cheap earlier."  
"I'm sorry I teased you."  
"Never do that again. You know I hate a tease." He said seriously and I laughed.  
"I know."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"James?"  
"Yes?"  
"Kiss me."  
"I'm not one to disappoint."  
And then, in the most un-cheesy way, my dream kind of came true.


End file.
